1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231013. In some cases, a vehicular lamp uses a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements to light each element individually, and thus various light distribution pattern can be formed.
In such a vehicular lamp, there was a problem that a circuit scale increases, e.g., to control each of the semiconductor light-emitting elements independently, in some cases. In this way, a cost of a vehicular lamp also increased in some cases.